


Coffee

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Eisette's SG-11 'verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time of many that the recently acquainted team-mates, Eva and Charlie, got coffee. Charlie assumes that getting coffee was simple, but unfortunately for him, Eva is about to show him everything he knew about buying a hot drink is totally, utterly, wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“Hey, you know what I haven’t had in a while?”  
Anders barely had to time to splutter out an objection before Eva had grabbed his arm and pulled him into queue that stretched to the door of the heaving Starbucks. “An espresso with all the toppings!”  
Poor Anders raised an eyebrow at the hand that had lingered on his forearm longer than was strictly necessary, but more out of habit than annoyance. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone was gonna jump out and court-martial them right there and then; they were in the middle of some little market in Colorado Springs, wearing civilian clothes. Hell, Anders had barely recognised his 2IC when he’d met her in town this morning. She’d had to call after him when she’d seen him, and he’d done a double take on realising it was her. To be fair, they’d only been working together about a month and she’d been in BDUs the whole time. Except for that mission last week when Maycomb, the linguist, had convinced them to dress in the local garb; Maycomb and Steel had emerged wearing glitzy yellow saris and dubious expressions. Lorne’s eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when Eva had lifted her hands up to scrape her hair back into its ponytail, exposing the slightest sliver of her waist.  
So it was no wonder he hadn’t recognised her in a black leather jacket, a green satin-y top, jeans, and biker boots. The ponytail was the same though.  
She’d been looking for this little market somebody had told her about, but had gotten lost in the backstreets. Since he actually knew which market she was talking about, he’d offered to show her the way, and found he didn’t actually mind when she showed no indication of wanting to say goodbye once they got there, instead making little comments about items to him as she meandered between stalls.  
And that’s when she’d seen the Starbucks, and dragged him inside.  
“So, uh, what drink do you want?”  
He shuffled forward uncertainly as the line shifted slightly, not sure what to say, or even where to begin as he looked at the vast board with at least 50 different drinks on it.  
“… A normal one?”  
“Americano? Or did you mean a grande?”  
“Huh?”  
The queue was dissipating pretty quickly, and there was only one person between them and the counter now.  
“Hey, how about you order for me? I just want a black coffee. Like they make in the commissary..”  
She smiled, clearly amused, and moved forward to smile at the bored teenager behind the counter, who plastered on a smile on seeing her.  
“Welcome to Starbucks, Colorado Springs. How can I help you today?”  
“Yeah, I’d like a quad ristresso con panna with butterscotch syrup and crushed walnut. Okay?” She paused, allowing the barista to go through what she’d just said in his head.  
“Uh… ristresso?”  
“It’s like a normal shot of espresso, but you pull it for 15 seconds, not 20. Makes it bolder. 4 of those please.”  
“Okay… Anything else?” He was eying the bemusing Anders, who was hovering uncertainly about a foot away from the counter.  
“Yeah, I’d like a grande americano too.” She looked over at Anders, considering for a second, before turning back to the barista with a conspiratorial grin. “And add a shot of caramel to that.”  
She paid for their drinks, waving away his wallet with the promise that she’d make him bring the beers for that team night Lorne had been planning, and they settled at a small table in the corner to watch the passers-by.  
Anders took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by how the caramel took the edge off the coffee nicely, without being too sweet.  
“Good?” How could she have drunk nearly an inch of espresso in the time it had taken him to take a sip? Now she was stirring the whipped cream in and looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
“Good. The caramel’s nice, I guess.”  
“Good.” She smiled down at her drink and took another sip. He did the same, then spoke.  
“So, uh, how’re you finding being on SG-11? It’s your first tour at the SGC, isn’t it?”  
Either the espresso had just kicked in, or Eva really loved her new job; she chatted animatedly about the atmosphere at the base, about their missions, about the latest gadget SG-1 had found that was being sent to her lab in a couple of days for her to dissect, how she was getting on really well with the team - he knew she’d known Maycomb at the Academy so there wouldn’t have been any problem there, but Anders had worried initially that Lorne and Steel might be too alike, personality-wise. Fortunately they’d seemed to spark, rather than clash, and Anders felt himself being more and more into the plans for the team night she and Lorne were putting together. Though he wasn’t the kind of guy to socialise with work people in his downtime, there was something about how Eva spoke about it. How she spoke about everything, really.  
“Anyhow, I should really be going.”  
“Oh?” She seemed to have suddenly remembered something and she was gathering up their empty cups into a neat pile on the tray.  
“Yeah, I, uh…” her eyes flicked, deciding something for a second. “I have a date. My boyfriend hasn’t seen much of me since I came here, and he’ll kill me if I’m late again. You know how it is.” She rolled her eyes apologetically.  
“Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow.”  
She waggled her fingers in a half-wave goodbye as she disappeared out the door and into the crowd, her ponytail quickly bobbing out of sight.  
“Oh, boy. This is gonna get interesting.”


End file.
